dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yamashita Tomohisa
Perfil thumb|250px|Yamashita Tomohisa *'Nombre:' 山下 智久 (やました ともひさ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yamashita Tomohisa *'Nombre real:' 青木 智久 / Aoki Tomohisa *'Apodos:' Yamapi, Tomo-chan, TomoPi, Pi, P-chan *'Profesión:' Actor, Compositor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Chiba, Japón *'Estatura:' 176 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Madre (Naomi) y hermana menor (Rina) *'Sello discográfico:' Sony Music Japan *'Agencia:' Johnny & Associates Dramas *THE HEAD (Hulu, 2020) *In Hand (TBS, 2019) *Code Blue 3 (Fuji TV, 2017) *Boku, Unmei no Hito desu (NTV, 2017) *5-ji Kara 9-ji Made (Fuji TV, 2015) *Algernon ni Hanataba wo (TBS, 2015) *Naze Shojowa Yukai Sa Renakereba Naranakatta no Ka? (NTV, 2014) *Kindaichi Kosuke VS Akechi Kogoro Futatabi (Fuji TV, 2014) *Kinkyori Renai ~Season Zero~ (NTV, 2014) *Dokushin Kizoku (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.7,11 *SUMMER NUDE (Fuji TV, 2013) *MONSTERS (TBS, 2012) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2012 Akai Tsume (Fuji TV, 2012) *Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata~Ending Planner~ (TBS, 2012) *Code Blue 2 (Fuji TV, 2010) *Buzzer Beat (Fuji TV, 2009) *Code Blue SP (Fuji TV, 2009) *Code Blue (Fuji TV, 2008) *Proposal Daisakusen SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Proposal Daisakusen (Fuji TV, 2007) *Byakkotai (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kurosagi (TBS, 2006) *Nobuta wo Produce (NTV, 2005) *Dragon Zakura (TBS, 2005) *Sore wa, Totsuzen, Arashi no you ni (TBS, 2004) *Budo no Ki (Grapevine) (2003 *Stand Up!! (TBS, 2003) *Lunch no Joou (Fuji TV, 2002) *Long Love Letter (Fuji TV, 2002) *Shounen wa Tori ni Natta (TBS, 2001) *Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2001) *All Star Chushingura Matsuri (2000) *Shijo Saiaku no Date (2000) ep.1 *Ikebukuro West Gate Park (TBS, 2000) *Kiken na Kankei (Fuji TV, 1999) ep.10-11 *Kowai Nichiyobi (NTV, 1999) ep.13 *P.P.O.I. (NTV, 1999) *Nekketsu Renaido (NTV, 1999) ep.7 *Shounentachi (NHK, 1998) Temas para Dramas *''Change tema para In Hand (2019) *''Senakagoshi no Chance (junto a Kamenashi Kazuya)'' tema para Boku, Unmei no Hito desu (2017) *''Ke Sera Sera'' tema para Shinryouchuu ~ In the Room (2013) *''Summer Nude'' tema para Summer Nude (2013) *''MONTERS (junto a Katori Shingo)'' tema para MONSTERS (2012) *''Ai, Texas'' tema para Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata~Ending Planner~ (2012) *''Daite Senorita'' tema para Kurosagi (2006) *''Seishun Amigo (junto a Kamenashi Kazuya)'' tema para Nobuta wo Produce (2005) *''Colorful'' tema para Dragon Zakura (2005) Películas *Reborn (2018) *Code Blue (2018) *Terra Formars (2016) *Kinkyori Renai (2014) *Ashita no Joe (2011) *Kurosagi: The Movie (2008) *Shinrei Surfer no Shi (1996) Programas de TV *Otona no Kiss Eigo (2014) *Kisumai Busaiku!? (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.1x20;3x31 *Generation Tengoku (2013) *Shougeki! 3 Sedai Hikaku TV: Generation Tengoku (Fuji TV, 2013) *Yamashita Tomohisa: Route 66 (NTV, 2012) *Vs Arashi Code Blue (s2) vs Neptune Team Special (2010) *VsArashi Saikyou Ouja Kettisen Special #2 (2009) *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep. 82, 408 Anuncios *DMM.com (2018) *LINE Pocopantown (2018) * LIXIL "WC INAX de Rikushiru" (2016) * Eternal Labyrinth (2016) * Honpo (2015) * DMM.mobile (2015) * Bonruranje (2014) * Pretz (2014) * Hada Labo (2014) * Cerveza Asahi (2014) * Puma (2012) * Toyota Motor (2011) * Namacha Kirin (2010) * Kose HAPPY BATH DAY (2010) * LAWSON (2008) * Russ-K (2008) * Toshiba Note PC (2007) * Weider in Jelly (2007) * Kikko man Rakubeji (2007) * TBC Beauty Salon (2004) * TBC Yoga Classroom * TBC 30th Anniversary * TBC Dressing Room * TBC Summer * TBC Live Naturally * Morinaga Milk MOW (2003) * Pringles (2003) * Coca Cola (2003) * Kiss Mint (2002) *Kadokawa shoten (2001) * Misau Home (1999) * Billetes de papelería (1998) Discografía 'Best Álbum' 'Álbums' 'Mini Álbum' 'Singles' DVD's *TOMOHISA YAMASHITA LIVE TOUR 2018 UNLEASHED -FEEL THE LOVE- (22-Mayo-2019) *TOMOHISA YAMASHITA in LA -Document of “YOUR STEP”- COMPLETE VERSION (20-Mayo-2015) *TOMOHISA YAMASHITA TOUR 2013 -A NUDE- (03-Septiembre-2014) *TOMOHISA YAMASHITA LIVE TOUR 2012 ~Ero P~ (19-Diciembre-2012) *Yamashita Tomohisa Route 66 ~ Tatta Hitori no America DVD Box -Director's Cut Edition- (山下智久・ルート66 ~ たった一人のアメリカ DVD BOX -ディレクターズカット・エディション-) (11-Abril-2012) *Yamashita Tomohisa Asia Tour 2011 Super Good Super Bad (21-Diciembre-2011) Colaboraciones *Namie Amuro - UNUSUAL feat. Yamashita Tomohisa (Álbum Checkmate!) (2011) *Katori Shingo - Monsters (2012) *Golf & Mike - Fever to future (2006) Reconocimientos *'2017 94th Television Drama Academy Awards (Jul-Sep):' Mejor Actor por Code Blue 3 *'2017 21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor por Code Blue 3 *'2017 21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor por Boku, Unmei no Hito desu *'2017 19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Mejor Actor por Algernon ni Hanataba wo *'2016 19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Mejor Actor de Reparto por 5-ji Kara 9-ji Made *'2015 19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Fall):' Mejor Actor de Reparto por 5-ji Kara 9-ji Made *'2015 19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring): '''Mejor Actor por Algernon ni Hanataba wo *'2012 15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor por Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata~Ending Planner~ *'2009 13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer):' Mejor Actor por Buzzer Beat *'2007 11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring):' Mejor Actor por Proposal Daisakusen *'2005 9th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor por Nobuta wo Produce *'2001 4th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Best Newcomer por Ikebukuro West Gate Park *'2000 Annual Junior Awards:' 'Best Boyfriend', 'Most Beautiful' Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupos Jpop:' **NEWS (2003-2011) **Shuuji to Akira (2005-2006) **Kitty GYM (2006) **B.I.G. **4TOPS **The MONSTERS (2012) *'Educación:' **Horikoshi High School **Universidad Meiji (Especialista en Negocios, graduado en 2008) *'Aficiones:' El surf, escuchar música, el béisbol, el esquí e ir a la playa. *'Idiomas': Japonés e inglés (fluido). *'Color favorito: Rojo, Negro, Blanco y Rosado. *'''Mascotas: Pi-chan (se la regalo Masaya Hattori y el nombre se lo puso Hideaki Takizawa ) y Hime-chan. *'Apodos:' Yamapi (puesto por Takizawa Hideaki, al unir Yama- de su apellido y pi- de "pinku" (rosa en japonés; su color favorito) (山ピ) / YamaP (山P), Pi (Shirota Yu, Akanishi Jin), P-chan Tomo-chan (por su madre), Yamashita TomoPi, Pi-suke (puesto por la madre de Jin) *'Grupos favoritos:' Southern All Stars, Mr.Children y GLAY *Su padre los abandonó cuando era muy pequeño, por lo que decidió cambiarse su apellido paterno "Aoki" por el materno "Yamashita". * Es muy sobreprotector con su hermana. Él mismo dijo que no quería que ella tuviera novio hasta que ella cumpliera los 19. *En 2011 Yamapi junto a su compañero Nishikido Ryo, dejan NEWS después de 8 años en la banda, la cual anteriormente contaba con 9 miembros, mientras que actualmente sólo quedan 4. *Es muy amigo del cantante y actor coreano, Kim Jae Joong. Juntos visitaron algunas ciudades de Asia en helicóptero, también compartieron salidas conotros actores como: Sirota Yuu, Teppei Koike y Mizobata Junpei. *Es columnista de la revista Seventeen. *El 5 de julio de 2018, anunció que renovación de contrato nuevamente con Sony Music Entertainment Records y que reanudará las actividades musicales. *El 16 de mayo de 2019, abrió su instagram personal oficial donde rompió el Récord Guinness en ser él asiático con el tiempo más corto a nivel mundial en ganar un millón de seguidores en Instagram con 7.5 horas rompiendo el récord del idol coreano Kang Daniel. *Entre las primeras personas que lo siguen se encuentran Kim Jae Joong, Akanishi Jin, Will Smith, Jaden Smith, Leonardo DiCaprio, Justin Bieber y Calvin Harris. Jae Joong, Jin y Will Smith entre sus comentarios le daban la bienvenida a Instagram. Enlaces *Perfil (Johnny's) *Perfil (Sony Music) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yamashita_Tomohisa01.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa02.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa03.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa04.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa05.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa06.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa07.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa08.jpg Videografía Archivo:Yamashita Tomohisa - You Make Me|You Make Me Archivo:Yamashita Tomohisa - Right moves|Right moves Archivo:Yamashita Tomohisa - Reason|Reason Archivo:Yamashita Tomohisa - Never Lose|Never Lose Archivo:Yamashita Tomohisa - CHANGE|CHANGE Categoría:Johnny & Associates Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSolista